


The Pecking Order

by rwby_noncon (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/F, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Futanari Raven Branwen, Oral Sex, Prison Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rwby_noncon
Summary: Raven is sent to a futanari's prison where she learns there's a pecking order of who becomes whose bitch, and Raven doesn't intend to become anyone's bitch.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Original Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 36





	The Pecking Order

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request by BurstEdge.

Raven decided she needed some time away from her tribe after the Haven incident, so she got herself arrested and sent to a prison specially made for futanaris. Odds are Salem and her cronies would never think to find Raven here, and despite getting a multi-year sentence for all the crimes the tribe had committed, Raven knew she could easily escape anytime she wanted, so prison was nothing more than a holiday for her, only with a lot more fucking. As Raven walked down the halls of Crucible Prison with two guards at her sides, the inmates all hollered and taunted Raven with how they were going to make her their bitch and the things they'd do to her.

"Here's your cell, newbie. Hope you and your mate get along."

The guard opened the cell door and undid Raven's cuffs, then shoved Raven in and closed the door as they snickered. Raven's cellmate sat up from her top bunk and smiled at the new victim delivered to her cell.

"So you're the new girl in town, huh?" said Raven's cellmate, a butch looking woman with a shaved head and a nose ring. She kind of reminded Raven of Vernal, only this one was far uglier and likely far dumber than her now deceased partner.  
"Yep," said Raven. "For the next couple of years, you and I are cellmates."  
"Name's Sammy, and you may not know this about Crucible Prison, but there's a pecking order around here. In this place, either you do the fucking, or you get fucked."  
"Really? And the guards don't give a shit?"  
"Nope. They get off on this kind of shit, especially when a fresh piece of meat ready to be broken in arrives."

Sammy dropped down from her bunk and grabbed Raven by her uniform, pushing her chest first into the wall and holding down Raven with just one arm. Raven was semi-impressed with how strong this butch bimbo was. She probably would have made a decent hand in the Branwen Tribe, but Sammy made the critical mistake of attempting to dominate Raven.

"Now listen carefully, little bitch!" said Sammy, getting close to Raven's ear and breathing her shit smelling breathe on Raven. "You can either get on your knees like a good little whore or I can force you to. Which would you rather--"

Raven grabbed Sammy's wrist and turned it nearly a full 180, putting Sammy in serious pain. Raven then kneed Sammy in the gut causing her to bend forward; Raven then grabbed her by the skull and pushed her into the wall, nearly cracking her head open. The impact was enough for Sammy to slump against the wall, nearly knocked out by the Spring Maiden. While Sammy was down and out, Raven grabbed Sammy's pants and ripped them off, showing Sammy's 7-inch futa cock.

"7 inches," remarked Raven. "Not bad. Doesn't compare to mine though."

Raven tore off her own pants and showed off her foot-long cock. With Sammy backed into a corner with no escape, Raven grabbed Sammy's skull and forced her entire cock into Sammy's mouth. Sammy gasped for air as Raven's dick was choking her out. Raven began thrusting into her and was getting annoyed by Sammy's reluctance to please her.

"God you're fucking awful at this. I've raped men that were better cocksuckers than you. Guess I'll have to teach you some pointers if you keep living here. Now let's see how much you can swallow."

Raven shoved herself all the way in and pinned Sammy to the wall as she unleashed her torrent of cum, forcing it through Sammy's throat and into her stomach. Sammy could barely do anything as Raven's cock and her endless amount of cum was causing her to suffocate. Once Raven was finally done and pulled out, Sammy doubled over and spat the cum back on the floor as she gasped for air. Unsatisfied by Sammy's performance, Raven grabbed the back of Sammy's neck and forced her face down to the floor where she spat up Raven's cum.

"The first thing you're going to learn is you NEVER spit up! Now lick it all up before I get REALLY pissed off!"

Not wanting to suffer more injuries, Sammy licked up the cum she had onto the disgusting floor, trying not to throw up from the bitter taste of Raven's jizz combined with whatever foul odors came from the unwashed floors. Once the floor was spotless, Raven threw Sammy unto the bottom bunk and got on top of her, placing her cock between Sammy's ass cheeks to let her know what she was about to be in for.

"My name is Raven by the way, and from this point on, you are my personal bitch 24/7. You got that?"

Raven's new bitch nodded and acknowledged her place in the pecking order. With that out of the way, Raven inserted her cock into Sammy's ass and claimed her first bitch in Crucible Prison. Raven hated how cramped the bunks were for fucking, but at least the prison had plenty of bitches for Raven to claim as her own. She was definitely going to have a good time here.

* * *

After having an early morning fuck with her new bitch, Raven headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. Raven figured the food would suck, but at least she was guaranteed a meal every day. Her real goal of going to the cafeteria was to get a look at the "who’s who" of the prison. Most of the prisoners were grouped off, usually based on one alpha leading a bunch of betas she had raped. Raven glanced around and took note of the so-called leaders who stared down Raven and thought they had a chance of putting Raven in her place.

Raven grabbed her tray and decided to sit at a table by the windows that was occupied by a couple of inmates minding their own business. As soon as Raven sat down, she can hear the other inmates around her whisper about where Raven was sitting.

"Sounds like I'm sitting where I'm not wanted."

Sure enough, a muscular woman about a head taller than Raven and a red mohawk stood behind her, causing the women sitting across from Raven to look up in fear. This futa was known as the Beast, and she was going to make Raven know why.

"Hey new bitch!" growled Beast. Raven ignored her for a few seconds before turning around and pretending to look confused.  
"Oh, you were talking to me?" asked Raven.  
"You're in my seat!"  
"So?"  
"So move your fucking ass NOW!"  
"Tch. Make me."

Beast grabbed Raven by her long hair and dragged her off the table. Before she can make an example out of Raven, Raven grabbed Beast's arm with both hands and used her Maiden strength to lift Beast up and slam her through the table, breaking the long table in half. Everyone in the cafeteria turned their attention to the fight breaking out, although this one was clearly one-sided. With Beast in too much pain to get up, Raven grabbed Beast by her mohawk and dragged her to a different table, bending her over and ripping off her pants.

"Nice ass," said Raven, rubbing her hands against the pasty white cheeks of the Beast. "I bet it'll look nicer when I spank it redder than your nappy fucking head!"

Raven quickly undid her own pants and showed off her throbbing erect cock. Seeing how insanely strong and hung she was, Beast's entourage of bitches stood back and let Raven do whatever they wanted to their leader. Raven grabbed Beast's ass and inserted herself without hesitation. Beast screamed in pain as Raven inched herself closer inside her ass without lube but could only get 8 inches of herself in before Beast's internal organs refused to let Raven go further.

"Can't even fit my whole cock? Some fucking Beast you are!"

Raven proceeded to thrust quickly while spanking Beast's ass, using a bit of her Maiden powers to make the slaps burn against Beast's pasty butt cheeks. Everyone else were either too shocked to see Raven fell such an infamous criminal in the prison like it was child's play or were jerking off and cheering to see someone getting raped. The Beast could do nothing as she flailed her arms around trying to break free, but Raven's death grips on her hips stopped her from doing anything other than getting a foot-long dong ravage her asshole. Feeling herself about to explode, Raven decided to use all her strength to push herself deeper into Beast's ass, eventually getting all 12-inches of her man meat inside before releasing her semen inside Beast. The pain was too unbearable for Beast to handle as she eventually passed out from the pain in the middle of Raven cumming inside her. Her asshole was wrapped so tightly around Raven's dick that even Raven needed to use a little bit more strength to pull herself out, causing a mixture of cum and blood to seep out of Beast's asshole as she laid on the table for everyone to see.

"Anybody else got something to say?!" yelled Raven as her eyes lit up in flames. Seeing Raven take out Beast with little effort caused everyone to fear their new inmate and decided now was not the best time -- if there even was a time for it -- to get on Raven's bad side.

As much as Raven enjoyed making another tough gal her bitch, it cost her a breakfast and the prison did not hand out seconds. She walked up to a thin girl who was shaking in fear as she was holding her tray.

"Are you going to finish that?" asked Raven.  
"Not really?" said the timid girl. "Take it! It's all yours!"  
"Thank you," said Raven, taking the tray and patting the girl on the head before sitting down to eat.

* * *

In just a few days, Raven had already achieved a notoriety in the pecking order. Almost everybody either tried to stay out of her way or get on her good side without starting shit. The occasional futa who tried to treat "The New Bitch" a lesson ended up with a ravaged asshole and a stomach full of cum. The timider ones tried sucking up to her for protection, or at least try not to get raped by her. As much as Raven loved pleasing herself to raping other futas, it wasn't any fun just picking out random weaklings who wouldn't fight back. Raven was only interested in the big fish who didn't know their place.

Raven was outdoors during gym time and decided to get some weightlifting done.

"You with the bowl cut! Spot me!" Raven laid on the bench as a bowl cut wearing futa helped spot her.  
"So you're the new girl everyone's been talking about. Word to the wise: You may think you're hot shit, but you just became a target for the Spices."  
"The Spices?" asked Raven. "What are they, some fucking pop group?"  
"They're the real alpha queens of this place. If they want your body, you better let them or else you'll be serving the rest of your sentence as a broken rape victim."  
"Any advice on avoiding them?"  
"Don't shower alone. Odds are they'll jump you there with no one to help you, and when that happens, you'll be lucky to still walk when they're done with you."  
"Good to know."

* * *

Near the end of the day, Raven remained in the showers, purposely setting herself up to be alone. The prison guards were more than aware of what the Spices did and how they operated, so they were more than happy to watch Raven on the security cameras as she was about to become their next victim.

Sure enough, Raven could hear the footsteps of several women in the room splashing across the wet floor. Raven turned around and saw herself surrounded by four women, all with buzzcuts and packing 14-inch cocks. Their leader was a tall dark-skinned futa with a pink buzzcut named Pepper. The redhead by her side was called Ginger, the blue-haired behind her was called Sumac, and the blonde one next to their leader was Paprika.

"So you're the new bitch who thinks she rules Crucible Prison?" asked Pepper.  
"I don't think so," said Raven. "I KNOW so!"  
"Don't you know who the fuck we are? We are the Spices, and we're the ones on top of the pecking order!"  
"We're the Alphas of this prison!" said Ginger. "That Beast you tamed some time ago? She's an Omega compared to us!"  
"If there's a futa whose body we want, we take it!" said Sumac.  
"So you have two choices," said Paprika. "We can either fuck you in every hole and you enjoy it, or you refuse, and we turn you into yet another broken cocksleeve to add to our collection!"  
"I see," said Raven. "I have a question if you don't mind. Do I have to rape just the leader of this stupid cunt brigade to be on top, or is that spot shared with all four of you?"  
"I don't think this bitch is taking us seriously!" said Pepper. "Spices, take this cunt down!"

Pepper's minions immediately charged for Raven, who only threw a few weak punches and kicks at them before Ginger and Sumac grabbed Raven's arms and forced her to her knees, bending her over to stick her ass up in the air for Pepper to claim. Paprika got near Raven's face and laughed at Raven being overpowered, slapping her 14-inch cock across Raven's face. With Raven seemingly powerless to do anything, Pepper spread Raven's ass cheeks and placed her futa cock between them.

"This is your last chance!" said Pepper, rubbing her cock between Raven's ass cheeks. "You can either willingly submit to us, or we turn you into our broken cum dumpster for the rest of your life! What will it be, bitch?"  
"Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to drop a toaster into a bathtub?" asked Raven.  
"The fuck kind of question is that?"  
"Because I would imagine it feels like this."

With the floor covered in water from the showers still running, Raven used her Spring Maiden power of the elements to send electricity flowing through the water and electrocuting the spices, causing serious injury to all of them. All four of them collapsed to the floor moaning in pain. With the stupid cunts falling for Raven's trap, Raven stood up and turned to her first target, the leader of this so-called group of alpha queens.

"Pepper, was it? I think I'll take your ass first!"

Pepper tried to get up and take a swing at Raven, only for Raven to easily block the punch and throw one right back, knocking out two of Pepper's teeth. With Pepper too injured to fight back, Raven grabbed Pepper's ass and wasted no time shoving her cock into her, using Pepper's wrists to thrust herself in and out of Pepper's asshole. Raven had an even harder time trying to penetrate Pepper's ass than she did the other futas, forcing Raven to use more of her Maiden strength just to keep a steady rhythm going.

"Fuck you're so tight! Guess that shows how little you've been fucked! But now that I'm here, that won't be for long!"

With three other futas to rape and put in their place, Raven decided now was not the time to elongate her time enjoying Pepper's ass, so she sped up her thrusting and unleashed her torrent of cum inside Pepper, then knocked her cum filled body onto the shower floor where she laid unconscious. Raven turned her attention to Paprika; as soon as they made eye contact, Paprika tried to tackle Raven to the floor, only for Raven to body slam Paprika onto the floor, nearly cracking Paprika's spine in the process. With Paprika laid out flat, Raven bent Paprika ass over teakettle so her 14-inch cock was pointed towards her mouth.

"So you thought slapping that dick in my face was funny? Well then, enjoy your own fucking cock!"

Raven bent Paprika back and shoved Paprika's own futa cock into her own mouth. Raven then placed her dick into Paprika's ass and pressed down on Paprika; every time Raven thrusted down into Paprika, it shoved Paprika's cock further into her own mouth. The other two spices could only watch in horror at seeing their comrade forced to suck their own cock while getting rammed in the ass simultaneously. No one had ever dominated one of the spices like this before, let alone singlehandedly.

Raven filled Paprika's stomach with so much cum it became inflated. Raven then grabbed Paprika's cock and rubbed across her shaft in order to force Paprika to cum in her own mouth. Paprika couldn't handle the torrent of cum she was shooting in her own mouth as her semen burst out of her nose and mouth, nearly causing her to suffocate as she tried to swallow as much as she could. By the time Raven pulled out, Paprika was out cold on the shower floor, cum leaking out of all her holes.

With two spice cunts down, that left two remaining. Both of them huddled themselves against the shower wall in fear.

"Not going to even bother fighting, huh?" said Raven, her cock getting quickly erect again. "I'll tell you what. Whoever wraps their mouth around my cock first won't get sodomized by me!"

Hearing Raven give them a shot of mercy, Ginger immediately shoved Sumac aside and ran over to Raven, getting on her hands and knees and putting Raven's cock to put in her mouth, ready to start sucking the moment her new master told her to. Sumac sat back up and almost wanted to cry seeing her friend backstab her on a moment's notice.

"Selling out your partner just to spare yourself," said Raven. "In my tribe, that shit would never have been tolerated. You there! Come over here and take this bitch's ass!"

Ginger was shocked and was about to get up when Raven grabbed Ginger by the skull to prevent her from moving and smiled deviously as she looked into the frightened futa's eyes.

"I said you wouldn't be sodomized by ME! Instead your friend...well, I doubt you're friends now, is going to assist me in spit roasting you!" Raven looked up and noticed Sumac was still in a bit of shock and hadn't moved a muscle. "I said get over here and take her ass, you stupid cunt!"

Sumac snapped out of her daze and went over to Ginger, placing her cock at the tip of Ginger's ass as Ginger tried to beg not to be rape, but could barely speak with Raven's dick in her throat. With the two futas in place, Raven gave the signal to start spit roasting the former alpha queen, plowing into both ends at the same time. Sumac thrusted into Ginger as hard as she could, not wanting to piss off Raven by going easy on her former friend, while Raven scrubbed her man meat down Ginger's throat. Ginger could only scream in pain from her ass getting ravaged, and even then, her screams were muted from also choking on Raven's cock. The guards watching on camera couldn't believe the action they were seeing but were enjoying it nonetheless as they masturbated to the downfall of the Spices.

"Now fill this bitch up with cum!" demanded Raven. Sumac obeyed and came inside Ginger at the same time as Raven, releasing a tsunami's worth of cum in Ginger's body, easily causing her stomach to expand to the point that she was looking several months pregnant. Long since passed out from the pain, Ginger took all the jizz without resistance, and then collapsed onto the shower floor once Raven and Sumac pulled out.

With only one spice remaining, Raven stood up and extended her hand to lift Sumac back to her feet. Still shaking in fear, Sumac grabbed Raven's hand and got back to her feet, then Raven grabbed Sumac neck and sucked hard, giving Sumac a very noticeable hickey mark.

"Congratulations. You just became my new bottom bitch."

Knowing she was now Raven's property from this day forward, Sumac followed Raven out of the showers and became her new cellmate, having to sleep on the floor since she was the new bottom bitch of Raven's personal harem.

With the Spices now broken and disbanded, it was obvious to everyone who the new alpha queen of Crucible Prison was. Whereas the Spices took whoever they felt regardless, anyone who wanted to join Raven's growing harem were more than welcome, although most new entries came in the form of stupid cunts trying to knock the alpha queen off the throne, only to be sodomized and pushed down the pecking order.

And with the only thing stopping Raven being whenever Raven got bored and wanted to leave, her position as alpha queen wasn't going to change anytime soon.


End file.
